The proposed Initiative will foster campus/community partnerships in six Massachusetts' communities aimed at preventing alcohol misuse and related problems among young people. In collaboration with the Massachusetts Department of Public Health, the U.S. Department of Education's Center for Higher Education for Alcohol and Other Drug Prevention, Mothers Against Drunk Driving, the Massachusetts Alcohol Beverage Control Commission, the Framingham Coalition, and Join Together, the Initiative will undertake the following. 1. Recruit 6 mid-sized Massachusetts' communities to initiate campus/community partnerships. 2. Provide specialized training and technical assistance on how to form partnerships, implement environmental strategies, and assess progress over-time. 3. Conduct a process and impact evaluation of the Initiative. 4. Identify key lessons learned on how to initiate and sustain effective campus/community partnerships. 5. Disseminate lessons learned findings via several national communication channels including the Higher Education Center for Alcohol and Other Drug Prevention, Mothers Against Drunk Driving, and Join Together.